The general focus of this work is to understand the role of the oxytocin pathways in brain which are now known to be very complex in reproductive mechanisms. We are evaluating the role of part of this system, the paraventricular nucleus, in the milk ejection reflex. In addition the role of the extrahypothalamic oxytocin projections and their interconnections with brainstem are being studied in this context and in maternal behavior.